OS Sea-mechanic
by MlleYuu
Summary: Juste un moment entre Raven et Luna. (sweet/fluff)


Salut à tous ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et je pourrai améliorer.

Enjoy !

XX MlleYuu

* * *

PDV Double.

Raven était étendu sur ce lit de tout son long. Elle entendait vaguement les bruits à l'extérieur de la chambre paisible et éclairée par plusieurs bougies. Malgré l'heure tardive la personne qui était censée la rejoindre ne s'était toujours pas libérée. La brune expira longuement et se tourna sur le ventre. Elle avait déjà fait le tour de tout ce qu'il y avait à voir dans cette pièce et commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer.

Les quelques ouvrages déposés sur un bureau en bois étaient écrit en trikru et elle n'avait pas la foi de traduire mot par mots pour au final ne comprendre que vaguement de quoi il s'agissait. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle lorsque elle ouvrait la fenêtre devenait lassant. La mer même si magnifique, après l'avoir observée un long moment, les vagues se ressemblaient toutes, le bruit devenait ennuyant…

Raven s'était finalement couchée dans le large lit au milieu de la pièce et regardait le plafond, examinant les quelques fissures, dans la vieille peinture, les armatures en métal qui rouillaient lentement.

Il commençait à faire nuit. A l'extérieur, elle entendait encore vaguement les habitants s'agiter, parler et les enfant s'amuser. La mer était calme et la fenêtre ouverte lui renvoyait le doux bruit des remous, des vagues qui s'abattaient sur les piliers en métal. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants après avoir observé les étoiles qui apparaissaient dans le ciel noir.

Elle rouvrit finalement les yeux et se demanda ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Sa rétine avait comme brûlé sous un important flot de lumière. Elle se cacha le visage dans l'oreille, aveuglée et compris. Elle s'était endormie.

\- Eh merde, soupira-t-elle.

Elle entreprit de se retourner mais un poids la retient. Surprise, elle leva la tête et se retrouva en face à face avec une chevelure épaisse et bouclée. Un immense sourire apparu sur son visage et elle dégagea celui de l'autre femme du bout des doigts. Luna était endormie, son bras posé sur la taille de sa partenaire.

Raven, avec beaucoup de précautions, se retourna pour faire entièrement face à la jeune femme. Elle se perdit dans les traits de la magnifique leadeuse. Ses sourcils épais, ses pommettes et ses joues rondes, ses lèvres bien remplies et si tentantes. La jeune brune resta fixée sur cette partie de ce beau visage. Elle s'imaginait embrasser Luna mais ayant peur de la réveiller, cela ne resta qu'un fantasme. Elle était sûrement rentrer très tard, le conseil s'étant éternisé, et Raven se sentirai coupable de la priver de son sommeil précieux.

Luna sentait parfaitement le regard de son amante sur elle mais c'était bon. C'est pourquoi elle ne fit rien pour que Raven sache qu'elle était éveillée. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à écouter la respiration calme de sa compagne emplir l'air. Tout à coup, une sensation agréable sur son avant-bras la fit frissonner. Elle reconnue les doigts de la brune qui traçaient des lignes sur sa peau. Elle décida d'enfin entrouvrir les yeux.

Raven avait le regarde baissé sur sa main en action et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Ces dernières semblaient bonnes car elle affichait un petit sourire qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre. Un petit sourire qui reflétait la joie et le bien-être. Luna avait remarqué qu'elle avait cette expression depuis quelques temps. Elle bougea légèrement ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Luna sourit franchement avant de se pencher en avant.

Raven sourit et fit le même geste que son amante. Elle déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Luna. Elle se sentait bien, tellement bien. Elle avait rêvé de pouvoir un jour ressentir quelque chose comme ça, particulièrement après la mort de Finn. Elle avait aimé le garçon certes, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose par rapport à ce que Luna lui faisait ressentir.

Raven fut celle qui mit fin au baiser. Elle se blottit dans les bras de sa compagne, la tête posée sur sa poitrine généreuse. La respiration de la plus âgée était calme comme à son habitude.

-Tu peux te rendormir, le conseil à du être long…

Raven n'avait aucunement envie que Luna fasse ce qu'elle venait de lui proposer mais elle voulait avant tout que la leader soit en forme.

-J'ai assez dormi et…

-Et ?

Raven leva les yeux, croisant le regard de sa belle.

-Et je préfère profiter de ta présence ici…

-Charmeuse, murmura Raven

Luna haussa un sourcil joueur.

-Tu aimes ça avoue le…

Raven ne répondit pas et déposa ses lèvres sur le cou de Luna, juste au dessus de sa carotide. Elle laissa une traînée de baiser le long de sa mâchoire puis releva la tête.

Luna avait les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés, la bouche entrouverte. Raven réitéra ses actions, dans le sens inverse et lorsqu'elle arriva à son dernier baiser, elle sentit Luna retenir sa respiration, étouffant un gémissement. La brune sourit, bien que surprise de sa trouvaille. Elle mordilla doucement la peau sous ses lèvres et la réaction de Luna ne se fit pas attendre. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de Raven et elle respira plus fort encore.

Luna passa une main dans les cheveux de Raven. Les lèvres de cette dernière sur sa gorge étaient une vraie torture. Elle aurai voulu qu'elle arrête mais c'était agréable, si agréable qu'elle priait intérieurement pour qu'elle n'arrête pas. Raven la rendait faible et elle n'aimait pas cela mais son cœur lui appartenait entièrement.

-Rav'...

-Oui ?

La skygirl releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et ouvrit la bouche, n'émettant aucun son. Les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres, lui lacéraient la gorge mais elle était bloquée.

Raven se redressa, regardant Luna avec inquiétude.

-Ça va ?

Luna la regarda fixement et finalement, dit quelque chose.

-Je t'aime.

Raven resta figée, ne disant rien d'abord mais son expression parlait pour elle. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa compagne et l'encercla de ses bras, se collant à Luna jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus d'espace entre elles. Les mains de la leadeuse trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la nuque de la jeune Reyes qui répondit dans un souffle.

-Moi aussi

* * *

Et voilà ! C'était assez court, peut-être que je ferai un 2ème chapitre si vous en avez envie

XX MlleYuu


End file.
